1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage cases for magnetic tapes. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage case for videocassettes.
Two different types of videocassette systems have become popular with consumers in recent years. These systems are known as Beta and VHS. Although each system utilizes a videocassette which carries magnetic videotape, the size of the cassettes for the two types of systems is different. This size differential presents difficulties with respect to storage of the cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, storage cases for videocassettes have been made to accommodate either a VHS cassette or a Beta cassette, i.e., two different sizes were employed. This generally does not present a problem to the consumer, since typically a consumer owns only one type of videocassette system. However, it does require that the manufacturer of a storage case make two different sizes of cases. Furthermore, in those instances where a person owns both a VHS and Beta videocassette system, the use of a single size case is preferable.
Recently, videocassette clubs have been started in which the club sells both cassettes to its members and provides a trading service between members. Since such a club would be dealing with both Beta and VHS videocassettes, separate storage and mailing cases would be required for each size. Such a requirement could be very cumbersome for this type of club, and it would therefore be very beneficial to provide a case which would accommodate both sizes of videocassettes. Such a case should also present a neat appearance protect the cassette from dust and contamination and securely hold each size of cassette.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a storage case which will accommodate both sizes of videocassettes presently in use. It is another object of the invention to provide a storage case which can be easily changed to accommodate either size videocassette.